Conventionally, as a medical system used in, for example, a medical institution, there exists an endoscopic system used in a hospital. The endoscopic system includes, for example, a scope (also referred to as an electronic endoscope), an image processing device (also referred to as a video processor), and a monitor, in which the image processing device performs image processing on an image captured by the scope and the image is displayed on the monitor.
The following system is known as an endoscopic system.
For example, an endoscopic system is known that uses an illumination light obtained by combining a fluorescent material and a light source, in which correction is performed such that an observation image always has the same color tone even if there exist individual differences in an optical property of an endoscope and in an optical property of a control device provided with the endoscope (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-87910). Further, for example, an electronic endoscopic system including a processor for an electronic endoscope is known that can easily confirm whether there exists an anomaly in color balance and that permits an easy determination of an anomalous portion (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-51633).
In an operation of an endoscopic system, a certain device provided in the system may be replaced with a device that is a relatively new model with respect to the certain device (that is, a new device). For example, the case of replacement purchase from an old image processing device to a new image processing device. In this case, a user (a doctor or a nurse) wants to use a new image processing device in a state in which the image processing setting of an old image processing device remains unchanged, such that he/she can also observe, after replacement, an image in a familiar color tone that is similar to before replacement.